rudofusfandomcom-20200213-history
Фракции
В Дофусе каждый игрок имеет возможность принять подданство одной из конфликтующих сторон, будь то Бонта или Бракмар. В Аструбе есть НИП по имени Райан Байронс, который дает возможность игроку присоединиться к фракции. Его предложение зависит от того, какая из сторон, на данный момент, слабее. Так же можно добраться до одного из воюющих городов и принять сторону там. Становясь частью одной из фракций, персонаж получает возможность учавствовать в регулярных боях против других игроков и в боях за территории на стороне своей фракции. Перечень фракций Представитель одной фракции может нападать только на представителей другой фракции. Союзные НИПы фракции могут быть атакованы только персонажами противоположной фракции. Некоторые из них настроены агрессивно и могут напасть сами. Нейтральная Нейтральная фракция присваивается по умолчанию и привязана к Амакне. Члены нейтральной фракции не могут нападать на других персонажей, кроме случаев, когда персонаж имеет очки бесчестия. На стороне нейтральной фракции будет помощник в виде Стражника, если на нейтральной территории на них нападет персонаж другой фракции. Нейтральная фракция может быть сменена в любой момент на Бонту или Бракмар. Бонта ("Ангелы") Фракция под управлением города Бонта. Их отличительная особенность - Белые крылья над именем персонажа. Нейтралы могут присоединиться к Бонте начав проходить Квесты воззрения Бонты. Месторасположение квестов (-33,-56). Бракмар ("Демоны") Фракция под управлением города Бракмар. Их отличительная особенность - Красные крылья над именем персонажа. Нейтралы могут присоединиться к Бракмару начав проходить Квесты воззрения Бракмара. Месторасположение квестов (-26,36). Наемники The Mercenaries (often called Seriane Kerm, the name of the guild on Jiva which has the alignment) have no city of their own, but their headquarters are located in Astrub at (4,-21), as well as a house at (-23, -3). Mercenary is an alignment that takes "contracts" in exchange for money. Unlike the other alignments, it relies heavily on role-playing, both from the Mercenaries themselves and anyone who wants to hire them. (In other words, anyone can take Bontarian or Brakmarian only for the game play benefits, but only people who role-play their characters can be a Mercenary.) The wings that appear above the names of Mercenary players look like wooden handcrafted wings that incorporate daggers. The Mercenary alignment can only exist on servers that have a large player-base willing to role-play and forfeit other alignment rights. Ranks and other bonuses are given by GMs, not NPCs, which makes this alignment difficult to start on a server. It currently does not exist on any English speaking servers. Information on the Seriane-Kerm (the Jivan Mercenaries) can be found on their website. Note: This is a French Role Playing association. Особенности Уровень Воззрения и Ордена Уровень воззрения определяется количеством квестов выполненных за Бонту или Бракмар. Выполнение одного квеста поднимает воззрение на один уровень. После выполнения 20-ти заданий фракции Бонты/Бракмара, появляется возможность присоединения к одному из орденов выбранного воззрения. Каждый орден дает различные бонусы и способности. Повышение уровня в ордене достигается путем выполнения 40, 60, 80 и 100 квестов фракции Бонта или Бракмар. PvP режим и Фракционные Крылья Игрок, принявший сторону одной из фракций, имеет возможность активации PvP режима. В этом режиме над персонажем появляются крылья. В состоянии активного PvP игрок может: *Зарабатывать очки славы, побеждая игроков или захватывая области, принадлежащие противоположной фракции. *Разрушать призмы и захватывать территории противоположной фракции. *Получать бонус к опыта, добычи и сбора от собирательных профессий (если район контролируется вашей фракцией). *Атаковать игроков противоположного воззрения (если они находятся в активном PvP режиме). *Быть атакованным игроком противоположного воззрения (если они находятся в активном PvP режиме). *Пользоваться отдельными видами экипировки, в основном щитами. С неактивным PvP режимом преимущество остается только в использовании захваченных территорий. Также вы можете быть атакованы НИПами противоположной фракции(например стражниками Бонты или Бракмара) с неактивным PvP режимом. Ранг и Очки славы Смотрите 'Ранг' для всех возможных получаемых рангов. Очки славы основываются на вашем PvP ранге, который дает вам различные преимущества. Чем выше ваш ранг, тем больший у вас доступ к: *Экипировке *Щитам. *Бонусу к опыту(если территория контролируется вашей фракцией). *Бонусу к добыче(если территория контролируется вашей фракцией). *Бонусу при собирании при использовании собирательных профессий(если территория контролируется вашей фракцией). *Скидкам при использовании заапов(при перемещении на территории, контролируемые вашей фракцией). Очки славы даются(при активном PvP режиме) за уничтожение призм противоположной фракции(250 очков славы) или за защиту призмы, принадлежащей вашей фракции(100 очков славы за каждую вторую защиту). Когда игроки находятся в активном PvP режиме - они могут быть атакованы или атаковать игроков противоположной фракции. Проигранное нападение карается потерей очков славы, в то время как выигранное - наоборот. Очков славы за победу дается настолько много, насколько велика разница между оппонентами в уровне и ранге. Примечание: Игрок 120 уровня не получит очков славы за нападение на игрока 20 уровня. Смена фракции Вы можете поменять вашу фракцию (на Бонту, Бракмар или нейтральную фракцию), поговорив с Morgan Faym'n, находящимся на (5,-6) в ополчении Дворца Амакны. Менять фракцию можно только раз в две недели(смена на нейтральную тоже считается). После смены воззрения, вы получаете Свидетельство о смене фракции(единственное применение которого - узнать срок вашей последней смены фракции). *Присоединение к ослабленной фракции бесплатно. *Присоединение к доминирующей фракции невозможно. (Для смены фракции на доминирующую, для начала вам придется сменить фракцию на нейтральную, и затем присоединятся к фракции как обычно). *Имеющиеся очки бесчестия не позволят вам сменить фракцию. Преимущества Ограниченное использование *Персонаж, чья фракция в данный момент принимает участие в битве за территорию имеет доступ к этой территории. На игровой карте отображаются битвы, происходящие в настоящий момент. Только Бонта или Бракмар могут контроллировать и иметь доступ к этим территориям. * Использовать Летучий корабль можно только той фракции, которая контролирует Деревню проказников. * Сокращает стоимость использования заапчиков и налог на рынках в городах фракции (Бонта или Бракмар). * Сокращает стоимость использования заапов в контролируемые территории при перемещении с контролируемых территорий. * Бонус к получаемому опыту, добыче и камам дается при сражениях с монстрами на территориях, контролируемых фракцией, если у персонажа включен активный PvP режим. Бонтийцы, Брамкарцы и Наемники * Некоторая экипировка может быть использована только опредленной фракцией, или требовать определенный ранг фракции. * Чат фракции может читаться любым членом фракции, но только персонажи с рангом больше 3 или с уровнем воззрения больше 20 могут писать сообщения.